Notebook computers have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. Due to the advantages of small size, light weightiness and easy portability, notebook computers become essential components for the businessmen when travelling to other places or taking part in meetings. With the maturity of digitization techniques, the commercially available notebook computer is usually equipped with an image pickup device such as a web camera or a camera. The desired images could be acquired by the image pickup device. Recently, the image scanner is gradually replaced by the image pickup device.
For example, after the user has visited customers or taken part in a meeting, the basic information associated with the business cards of the customers or conferees needs to be filed in order to quickly search the basic information in the further. For convenience, after the image of the card is acquired by the image pickup device, the image data can be immediately recognized or filed by associated software or hardware components of the notebook computer. As such, the information associated with the business card is digitized. Moreover, it is also convenient to acquire the images of other documents having size similar to the business card by the image pickup device of the notebook computer. Another example of the document includes but is not limited to a photograph, a credit card, a debit card, an identification card, an envelope, a postcard, a ticket card, a notepaper, a bookmark and the like.
When an image pickup device of a notebook computer is used to acquire the image of a document, some difficulties possibly occur. For example, it is critical to hold the document steady. For acquiring the image of an article contained in the document by the image pickup device of the notebook computer, if this document is held by the user's hand, the document is readily rocked due to the long holding time. Under this circumstance, the obtained document image is usually blurred. For preventing from rocking of the document and thus obtaining a sharp document image, a static document stand is used for holding the document steady.
The use of the document stand, however, incurs another problem. For example, in a case that the document stand is used in other places, the user should carry the notebook computer and the document stand at the same time, which is very troublesome to the user.